


One Small Kiss

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Half Drabble, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: anonymous on tumblr asked: "One small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other" - sherlolly





	One Small Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From this list of kisses: https://mizjoely.tumblr.com/post/171310019617/fictional-kiss-things-that-end-me

The kiss was brief, hesitant, the first shared when both were clean and sober (well, Molly had always been clean and sober when they kissed excepting that one time in uni when she'd been epically smashed). They pulled back after a moment, eyes meeting eyes in an intense, unspoken conversation before they crashed back together, the kisses now greedy and devouring and possessive and oh,  _everything_.

She would never kiss anyone else in such a manner.

She was the only one Sherlock would  _ever_ kiss in such a manner.

And neither would have it any other way.


End file.
